A Cliche First Kiss in the Rain
by LG Ally
Summary: "Hurry! The rain is about to stop!," Austin said. Ally looked up and saw indeed that the rain was getting lighter. "For what?" Ally asked. "For this," Austin cupped her face in his hands. Rated T just in case. Sequel to 'A Phone Call.' A one-shot, enjoy!


Author's note: Yes, I tried to do another one shot! Please don't hate! I am not the best at these but I think I am getting better? Please review to tell me if you like it! Oh and by popular request I made this a sequel to 'A phone call.' Check it out if you haven't! Oh an also! Today! The! New! Austin and Ally! episode! is! Premiering! AGHHHH! FANGIRLING! CHECK OUT THE PROMO IF YOU HAVEN'T!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Please don't sue!

* * *

Ally was in her room. She was thinking over the events that happened earlier in the night. Austin told her that he loved her. They both poured their confession over the phone. It was cheesy and maybe a bit cliche, but who cares? Ally was floating on cloud nine and nothing could burst her little bubble of happiness!

_Flashback_

_"You say it like it's impossible! You are the gravity to my world! You are everything I could ever wish for. You are adorkable and kind. You have a shy nature that makes me want to protect you from the unfair world. You have hypnotizing eyes that I can't get enough of. Without you I couldn't live. I met you when you were 15 and I knew who you were before that. I would pass by Sonic Boom regularly and I always saw you, with your cheerful smile on your face. True we were best friends but then I fell hard. I couldn't dream of a world with you, it would be so depressed. Remember our first all nighter? When we wrote our song together? I think my feelings for you started then." Austin finished, his voice sincere and full of affection. "So now can you tell me Alls. Is it me that you have a crush on?"_

_"No," was Ally's reply._

_"What?" Austin asked his voice sounded like a puppy that got kicked._

_"No Austin! I don't have a crush on you! I don't like you! In fact **I love**** you! **I just realized that now. I may have developed a crush on you at first, but now it has turned into something deeper. It has turned into love! People can say whatever they want, about how we are too young for love. But I know what I feel. And I love you Austin Freaking Moon!" Ally declared. She realized what she was feeling once she tried picturing Cassidy as Austin's . No way was that going to happen!_

_"I love you too," was Austin's reply._

(End of flash back)

Yes this confession was pretty cheesy, but who could you blame? Maybe Shakespeare or Jane Austen, Ally's favorite authors for influencing her over dramatic speech! Or you could blame Dez for making Austin watch too many soap operas with him. Either way Austin and Ally were both happy. They were in a relationship now even if they haven't been on a date yet! But who cares? If you go on Facebook you'll see that _Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are now in a relationship._ Yes and it gets weirder than Ally having a Facebook. Cassidy and Dallas like the status! Who would have known...

Anyway, Ally was worried. Why, you ask? Oh just the fact that Ally hasn't had her first kiss yet! She was worried about what she should do when it happened. She knew it would, Austin said so himself!

_"I would kiss you now," Austin said. "But I can't, sadly. Just remember Dawson, you owe me a kiss."_

She wasn't experienced! What if he thinks she is stupid? Or what if he thinks that she is undesirable because no one ever wanted to kiss her?

Ally was pretty dense for a smart kid, wasn't she? This is quite sad, but Ally kept on thinking her negative, worry-filled thoughts.

Suddenly the phone rang. Ally picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh hey Ally-Cat! You don't mind stepping outside for a second, do you?" Austin asked, his voice full of pride as he said Ally-Cat.

Ally blushed even though Austin couldn't see her. She looked out her window but saw it was raining. Not pouring but a heavy drizzle.

"But it's like raining!" Ally complained."Why?"

"Just do it anyway and I can't tell you why! It's a surprise!" Austin's excited voice exclaimed.

"I hate surprises!" Ally thought, frowning. She hung up and reached for her rain coat. Then she padded down the stairs, making sure to be quiet. Ally opened the front door and went outside. A figure was standing a couple of feet away. She could tell it was a teenage boy by his figure. The mysterious boy was standing near a lamp post, his back against it. She could feel his eyes on her. She consciously took a couple of steps toward him. The figure smiled and moved closer to the post. The light shone on his hair, which revealed he was a blonde. However his blonde hair seemed very familiar. Like Austin's.

"What are you just standing there for?" Austin's voice said. She looked closer at the figure and saw indeed that it was Austin. Ally took quick strides to wards him, a goofy grin plastered on her face. Austin mirrored her expression.

"Is this how it feels like to be in love?" Ally wondered.

"Hurry! The rain is about to stop!" Austin said. Ally looked around and saw indeed that the rain was becoming lighter.

"For what?" Ally asked.

"For this," Austin said and he cupped her face. Their lips met and it felt like the Fourth of July. Fireworks were every where!

It was a cliche kiss. Ally's foot was popping up and rain drops were captured on the couples eyelashes. Eyes were closed and the kiss was gentle and sweet. Yes it was quite cliche, but that's what made it better. A first kiss in the rain. What was better than that?

* * *

THE END

So what did you guys think? Many people requested a sequel, so YAY! I fulfilled people's wishes! Thank you for those who reviewed on A Phone Call. I hope you guys liked this! Check out my other stories and remember REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW! :)

~Ally xox :)


End file.
